Love and other disasters: 2
by Adrea019
Summary: Jeff and Trish are over. Maybe their love's still here, but distrust and old wounds doesn't let them to live happily ever after? This time, not lies, but other person's sincere love breaks them up. A SEQUEL TO LOVE AND OTHER DISASTERS. Jeff/Trish Matt/Amy
1. After 2 years

**This is a sequel to "Love and other disasters". Before you read this story, please read the first part, because if you won't, I can't assure you will understand all the events here!**

**xoxo**

**Adrea019**

* * *

2 years past by. It would be wrong to say, that these years ran quickly or slowly. Some months faded in a blink of an eye, some seemed to last forever. But one thing for sure - the flashbacks of that hard period before 2 years, were very alive in every characters memory. . .

Life changed and so did our characters. New people came into their lives as some disappeared. Yes, time changed them. Changed them a lot. . .

Here's what happened during this time:

**+ Beth Britt**, was imprisoned for 8 months, but then police officers let her go. No, she isn't free now. Doctors noticed, that she has some serous psychical problems. At the time Britt's in mental hospital. There's a possibility, that she will spend the rest of her life there, because the state of her health didn't change.

**+ Trish Stratus, **didn't wrestle for almost 6 months now because of her neck injury. She may comeback after 2/3 months. Her modeling career is going very well. She's very close with **Chris Jericho**. She is also friends with her ex boyfriend** Jeff Hardy. **Anyway, because of the past and all the things they been through, they aren't very close and are trying to keep as far as they can from each other.

**+ Jeff Hardy **came back to the WWE and became a WWE Champion. If he before was loved by the fans, than now he's adored!

**+ Christian Cage **and **Christy Hemme, **after being apart for 5 months, reconciled and got married. Christian is raising his daughter Gloria, who calls Christy her mother. Christy became a TNA Knockout Champion, but not for a long - she got pregnant with Christian's child and now is taking break from wrestling. She's in 5th month.

**+ Matt Hardy **and **Amy "Lita" Dumas **also got married. Now Matt is the ECW champion and Amy is the WWE Women's champion.

**+ Randy Orton **hooked up with **Stacy Keibler**, that's why his and Trish's relationship isn't as warm as it was before.

**+ Ashley Massaro **accepted to pose for Playboy. WWE fans didn't like it.

**+ Torrie Wilson **became one of the most discussed girls of the WWE in the Internet. Fans loves her.

**+ Melina Perez **and **Dave Batista **finally moved in together. People says that their relationship's becoming really serous.

**+ Paul Levesque,** better known as **Triple H **and **Shawn "HBK" Michaels **reunite "D generation X". Paul's the WWE Heavyweight champion.

**+ Adam Copeland, **better known as **Edge **and **Randy Orton **reunite "The Rated RKO". They're starting an on-screen feud against DX.

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTER'S AGES:**

**Jeff HARDY - **early 30

**Trish STRATUS - **27

**Amy "Lita" DUMAS - **28

**Melina PEREZ - **28

**Matt HARDY - **late 32

**Randy ORTON - **30

**Chris "Y2J" Jericho - **late 29

* * *

**Storyline: **All the evil people, who wanted Jeff and Trish to break up, got what they wanted - they're not together anymore. But for how long? Is Jeff and Trish over? Or maybe their love's still here, but distrust and old wounds doesn't let them to live happily ever after? This time, not lies, but other person's sincere love breaks them up. . .

* * *

**P.S.**- I'm so worried about Jeff! I can't remember any other time, when I was just as worried about some wrestler, as I am now. Official WWE's site says:

"_Jeff Hardy was found unconscious in a stairwell at his hotel in Boston today, and was rushed to the nearest emergency room._

_Due to privacy issues, WWE is not releasing the name of the hospital._

_WWE will have more information if it becomes available."_

**GET WELL SOON JEFF!**


	2. Dark secrets

**_I've had you so many times, but somehow  
I want more. . . _**

* * *

- I. . . hate. . . women. They're sensitive, silly, manipulative and they wants to dominate the world. This life would be so much better without them. - Shannon couldn't stop complaining about his date as other guys barely could take it more.

- It would be boring without them. - Shane responded

- It would not. We could play football or basketball all day. And we could drink bear like all they long without them complaining. - Shannon said. - But of course, weeds doesn't disappear that easy. I have you Jeff on my side, right?

- I think that you just didn't found the right woman yet. - The brown-haired man with bear in his hand responded. - When you'll find her, you couldn't imagine anything better than to spend your entire life with her.

- Highly dunno. - Shannon responded. - I mean just listen to them, I mean they can drive you completely cra. . .

- Oh just shut up! - Matt cried out. - Now you're talking trash about them, tomorrow you'll be on a next date jumping up and down from excitement. So just shut the hell up before I shut you myself!

- Not the right day Matty? - Shane smiled

- The worst of them all. . .

- What happened? - Jeff asked

- Another fight with Amy. . .

- Again? - Shannon asked

- Yep. For the past few weeks all we do is fight. It sucks man. Before wedding our relationship was magical, now. . . now I don't even know. - Matt responded.

- Jeff you're a lucky man to avoid wedding. - Shane said as Jeff smiled ironical.

- Yes, of course that I am. - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - My ex fiance made a fool of me till she turned insane and now sits in a mental hospital. My ex girlfriend who I still care about, doesn't want to know anything about me. So yeah, I'm one lucky man.

- Life sucks. . . - Matt said

- And so does women. - Shannon added as other guys gave him mean, angry, killing looks.

* * *

- No no no no! - Trish responded as she heared Chris' suggestion. - Never!

- Oh common Trishie!

- You know I hate when you call me that!

- Well I will call you that for the rest of our lifes if you won't accept to go with me to that movie. . . Trishie! - Chris laughed a little

- But it's not some kind of a simple funny movie, it's the scary one! - Trish said

- Well it's just a movie! If you'll get scared, I promise I'll be there for you. - Chris nodded in agreement. - By the way, I already bought tickets. Front row seats. - the blonde Canadian man smiled proud of himself. It was very hard to get that tickets. - You don't want to waste my money, do you Trishie?

- Ugh fine. - Trish rolled her eyes as Chris jumped from his seat and started hugging her. - But if you call me Trishie again I swear to God just as you taking me to the scary movie, I'll drag you to the girly one!

- Whoa no hard feelings! - Chris smiled as Trish giggled. - Ok and now I have a match. - Chris stood up. - See ya later?

- Of course. - Trish smiled as Chris left.

- So, got yourself a rebound boy? - Trish turned out to see Randy standing behind her. - He's better than that Trish.

- Nice to see you too Randy. - she smiled ironical. What a huge distance along with Stacy came between them.

- Listen, I don't mean to annoy you or stuff, you know I still love you and I'm so upset that you just can't get along with Stacy. - Randy said as Trish rolled her eyes. All Randy was doing for the past months - is defending Stacy. - I mean how can you be so selfish?

- Selfish? I? - Trish raised her eyebrow. - Wow Randy, and I thought that you were the one who hooked up with my biggest enemy.

- That's the problem! She changed but you don't want to give her another chance! Why can't you just stop insulting her? Why can't you at least try to get along? For me?! Am I. . .

- She's only acting Randy. - Trish cut him. - When you're not around, she's acting like an ultimate slu. . .

- DON'T GO THERE! I forbid you to call her like that ever again Trish. I mean it!

- You know what? I have way more important things to do than to argue with you, ok? You're blind when the talk goes around her, but it's okay. After over 20 years we know each other you choose to believe her and not me, well then fine, but when she'll break you down and you'll see her real face, than I'm not so sure if I'll be here for you. And before that, why don't you just leave me alone and go to that fake barbie of yours? - Trish asked as she left and Randy kept standing there. _That's the problem about men's best female friends - they never get along with their girlfriends. . . _

* * *

- Oh hey Trish! - Stacy said as she came near Trish. - Why such a mimic? Oh oh let me guess! You once again tried to convince Randy that I'm only playing with him, right? God, you're so silly Trish! I mean he will never believe you! He's in love with me and as far as I will be with him, he will do whatever I'm going to tell him to. So stop trying hun, cuz' it just make you look so hopeless!

- All my ex boyfriends kick you out of their beds, because they were afraid of getting AIDS, so now you're stretching yourself around my best friend? - Trish smiled as Stacy rolled her eyes. - It's just a matter of time when Randy'll get rid of you, because lets face it, he's just too good for you. I mean Randy being himself could do _so _much better. Give me some time and I'll prove it to him.

- You've got all the time in the universe sweetheart! Try to repeat him that, but one day he'll get mad and your friendship will be a history. Like I care! Talking about your ex boyfriends. . . you know one of them was even very happy to have me in his bed. . . You know which one? Jeff Hardy. - Stacy giggled as Trish felt the memories filling her mind, she felt sick. Heartache never left. . .

- You're lying. . . - Trish whispered

- Yep, keep telling it to yourself sweetheart, maybe once you'll believe it. - Stacy smiled. - And now, I have to go. . . - Stacy touched doors knob as she heared Trish's voice and froze. . .

- You ever mention Jeff's name when I'm around again and I'll tell Randy that you had an abortion, this way killing his baby. . .


	3. Somebody's a little jealous

**_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

- Guess what? - Jeff asked as he entered Shawn Michaels locker room.

- What? - Shawn asked as he was still unpacking his bag.

- I've been put in a match.

- Wow Jeff, what are you saying? You serous man? I mean God! A wrestler has been put in a match! Whoa! I have to start a rumor about it. - Shawn said ironical smiling widely as Jeff just rolled his eyes.

- The main thing is not that I'm gonna have a match. The thing is _who_ am I gonna face. - Jeff explained

- Who are you gonna face? - Shawn asked a bit annoyed

- That ass clown Jericho. - Jeff put a disgusted look on his face. - In a ladder match.

- I like Jericho and stuff, he's a good guy and you have to admit it, but everybody knows that there is no one better than you and Taker in ladder matches. - Shawn said. - God you're gonna kill him. - Hear Break Kid added as he looked at small smile, which formed on Jeff's face. - Can I ask you a question?

- Sure thing man. - Jeff responded as he sat down

- Why do you hate Chris?

- I don't hate him. - Jeff responded

- Please, you don't believe it yourself. - Shawn rolled his eyes. - Let me guess, I've got three times. . . Uhm. . . Trish. . . Trish. . . Trish? - HBK said as Jeff turned his look away. - Dude they're not dating, they're just friends.

- The oldest theory in the world - a guy, who likes a girl, first pretends to be her friend. - Jeff said.

- And why do you care so bad? You're not dating her either.

- I used to date her. . .

- Till you screwed up. - HBK finished Jeff's sentence. - You seriously got to get over her.

- Yeah. . .

* * *

- You're gonna be just fine. - Trish said a bit shocked

- I don't know Trish. I mean it's Jeff and unlike me, he's great in ladder matches. - Chris responded.

- Listen Chris, you're a great wrestler. . .

- And so is Jeff. - Chris finished. - I mean ladder matches. . . they aren't my favorite if you know what I mean. The fact that Jeff hates me over nothing. . . It doesn't help either.

- What? Why does he hate you? - Trish said

- I don't know. Honestly.

- How do you know that?

- Well lets say the way he always goes away or switches topic when I come near, when he always is so much more aggressive in matches against me than he usually is in other matches. Then he brokes my arm in our match and doesn't even say sorry for that. . . - Chris responded

- You serous? Why did you never tell me that? - Trish asked

- Because I didn't want to worry you. I mean you guys a couple of years ago were more than friends and your situation was pretty complicated, I didn't want to hurt you reminding you about him. - Chris responded as Trish hugged him.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER ON MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

* * *

- Jeff Hardy against Chris Jericho! - JR said loudly in his microphone in his usually excited tone. - The Daredevil versus The Lionheart!

- In a ladder match! - King added. - It must be interesting. . .

- Jeff showed a lot of times that he doesn't like Jericho and I guess this match will be a great opportunity for Jeff to show his negative emotions on Chris. - JR said. - I'm just wondering what's the reason for these guys to not get along.

- I smell here jealous. . . - King responded

- Maybe or maybe not. I guess we'll find out only when one of them will feel like talking about it. . .

* * *

- CHRIS! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK? - Trish asked as she stormed out of her locker room to Chris, who was cared away by doctors after his match.

- Trish. . . - Chris whispered. - I feel so. . . dizzy. . .

- Well after that Swanton he gave you and all the ladders which he threw straight to your head, I'm not so surprised. - Trish responded

- What is he doing? - Chris asked. - Why does he act like this? Even after he won he still didn't stop beating me. . .

- I'm gonna talk about this with him. - Trish said as she felt a bit scared of what she just said. Because it meant her facing the past. What is she supposed to say to him? - I promise. . .


	4. The Conversation

**_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

* * *

- That was cruel and unfair. - Trish said as she came into Jeff's locker room. When Jeff turned around to face her, she saw a blood streaming down his face. He had cut himself a bit higher his left eyebrow during the match. Trish felt sick in her stomach. Watching him hurt was way more than she could take. Of course she was angry of what has he done to Chris, but again. . . she couldn't see him like that.

- Trish. . . - he whispered as he saw her. He hadn't spoke to her for such a long time and when he saw her the last time was when he saw her on screen. Her vizit shocked him. Also he knew very well of what is she doing here.

- Jeff you can't act like this. Chris' such a nice and wonderful guy, he didn't deserve it. . .

- It was a match Trish. - he cut her. - I did what I'm supposed to do in my match.

- Oh, so you're supposed to beat your oponent even after when the match is over?

- Let me get this straight. - Jeff said. - He was too busy ( or too afraid ) to come here to talk to me himself, so he send you to give me this moral, right?

- I'm not giving you a moral and no, he didn't send me. - Trish responded. - For that matter he even asked me to not go here, but I wanted to. . . to ask you. . .

- To ask me what? - Jeff asked

- Why?

- Why? What are you talking about? - he shacked his head a little confused

- Why are you doing this? Hurting him like that?

- Can't you see? - Jeff asked. - Isn't it obvious? I can't take you being with him. I can't see you two together hanging out, laughing, flirting. I just. . . I can't, understand me?

- Jeff this. . . we are long over. . .

- Are we? - She looked at the ground. _Anything but not this. -_ Or are you just trying to convince yourself that we are?

- YOU CHEATED ON ME! - she cried out. - You broke my heart into millions of peaces. You don't have any rights in the world to say me this! - and before he could respond, she was gone.

_Truth hurts._

* * *

- You're happy of being who you are? - Randy asked as he came behind Chris

- And who am I? - Chris turned around

- A rebound. - Randy smiled. - I know she's a pretty girl and stuff, but how disappointed of love and relationships should you be, to be in love with a girl, who will never and I mean _ever, _fall in love with you as well? - he asked

- Well it's still better than to be dating the bitchiest woman of the WWE. - Chris responded - It's so much better, than to be a man, who all the wrestlers are laughing behind his back of.

- Whoa! Do you know who are you talking with? - Randy asked. - At least they're laughing_ behind _my back and not in front of me, because they're _affraid_ of me. So when you'll speak to me again, you better make sure are you talking with the right person Jericho.

- The same stuff I can tell to you. - Chris responded. - I may look like a good, nice, helpful weak boy, but if you'll mess with me, I will show you why exactly they call me the Lionheart. - he said as both men shared their death-glares, unfortunately, they were interrupted by the crying blonde, who fall straight to Chris' arms. It was Trish.

* * *

I know it's short and also I know that I haven't update it for a while, but. . . TODAY IS MY B-DAY! =). . . so I hope you'll forgive me :)


	5. Please read

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

I'm gonna take a short ( hopefully ) break from writting this story. I feel like losing my inspiration to it, plus I have no idea of where the storyline should go next. I don't want it to get boring as well as I don't want to write this only to write something. It would be unfair in your case, if I'd continue it right now, because I honestly believe that you're worth the best of me, and right now, if I write the next chapters, it will definitely won't be the best I can offer. :(

Don't get me wrong - I'm not ending **Love and other disasters**, I'm only taking a break from it.

Right now, the _only _story, which I will concentrate on is **Crazy Little Thing Called Love**.

I'm not sure if I'll continue my other story **Break The Ice**.

Of course, if you have any ideas to offer of what should happen next, not only that they would be highly appreciated, but I also may continue this story sooner, than I'm now planning. So please, feel free to leave me a **personal message **(I prefer to keep your offers in secret, so it would be more interesting to other readers. And, obviously, I'm gonna give credits to anyone, who offers me at least the smallest idea ).

Some of you may get a bit angry or disappointed of me because of this decision, but right now I have to learn really hard, plus I barely find time to FanFiction or any other site on the internet. So I believe I better update **Crazy Little Thing Called Love **really often, than I update all the stories like once a month, don't you think?

Other thing which I want to share, is that I'm extremely happy that more and more people reads my stories. This is the main reason why I write them, so I want to say a HUGE thank you to these people ( not in any order ):

**trishjeffhardy **- your opinion is very important to me and I'm so happy that you find time to my creation. You were the first person, who atually got interested in my stories, I'm very thankful to you.

**Ainat - **I'm always excited to read your reviews, because I can see that you're into what I'm writting. Thank you so much. Plus - this weekend I promised myself to read some ( if not all ) of your stories and I'm sure that soon I'm gonna become addicted to them! :)

**Amelia92 - **One more amazing person. I'm sad that you're not writting stories tough. Anyway, It's just so cool that you 'know what I mean'. Sometimes I give some mentions, which are not very clear, but you're always the first one to find them out! :)

**Trishrocks - **First - Trish really rocks =). And now to get to the point, from the very beggining there were only 3 people leaving reviews, and now you joined them which is so cool. When I saw the new person comment on my stories I almost jumped up and down from excitement. Really, thank you.

**BlueisLife - **I know you only read **Crazy Little Thing Called Love, **but I just couldn't ignore you when the talk goes about great readers and people, who I appreciate.

**SNP - **As far you left only one review, but you can be sure - it means a lot to me. ( It would be awesome if you would create an FF account, because then we could catch up and I would know more about you ).

**xoxo**

**Andrea**


	6. Love is blind, but not deaf

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

* * *

- Trish, what happened? - Chris asked later on, when they both with Trish entered his locker room and sat on the couch.

- As I promised you, I. . . I went to talk with. . . with Jeff. And. . . - the blonde answered as tears were still streaming down her face.

- And. . .? - Chris lift her cheek with one finger. He used opportunity to wipe her tears away.

- And the talk once again got to our relationship. - she continued and started to cry again. Chris hugged her then and she buried her face to his chest.

It was the most simple gesture of friendship, but to Chris it meant way more than that. He knew that he could never replace Jeff in her heart and he knew that he will always be just that good guy, stuck in a silence love. But what could he possibly do about it? Chris shut his eyes. If only he would have had comeback to her life before Hardy. If only. . . God, if only he wouldn't have let her go last time! Back then he had her. They were so in love with each other, everyone with a sight could have noticed that. But then they let it go. They disappeared from each others life. He could see that she didn't regret it. But he did. Every single minute of his time was full of regret. Love shows up once in a lifetime, and he made a huge mistake that he let it go. He never could forgive himself for that.

And now everytime he saw her with another men, everytime he heard her lips saying Jeff's name with so much pain, yet with such a huge unbreakable love, he told himself in his head "You deserved that". He took it as his punishment.

But that wasn't the only problem. Chris always asked so much of himself. He always lived in a world full of rules, promises, limits. And everytime he broke what he thought he shouldn't, he felt terrible. How many times he demanded himself to stop thinking about her as a woman and start to think about her as his friend? How many times he promised that he won't feel jealousy filling his body and mind whenever she talked about Jeff or any other man? But he always failed. And he always felt angry and upset about himself for that.

- But you know what? It doesn't matter. Not anymore. - Trish said as she escaped from Chris' embrace. She had no idea about Chris' feelings. Or maybe she just tried to ignore it. - Thank you Chris for being here. Really. And what would I do without you? - she offered him a small smile.

- Here we go, I love this smile of yours sweetie. - he smiled back as she felt a bit uncomfortable when he called her 'sweete'. He noticed that and changed his smile into apologetic one. - Sorry, habit.

- It's ok. - she answered.

- Don't you forget that tonight we're going to the horror movie. - he reminded

- Ugh, I was hoping that you forgot already. - she rolled her yes playfully and giggled as he playfully hit her arm with his elbow.

* * *

- Baby what's wrong? - Stacy asked as she hugged Randy from behind. They both were sitting on a coach, in his locker room.

- I saw Trish crying. I was wondering why she. . .

- Love, I'm your girlfriend, not her. - Stacy cut him off before he could finish. - Trish already have Jeff and Chris to take care of her. That means that you're all mine. . . - tall blonde-haired woman start kissing Randy's neck.

- Well yeah, but. . .

- No 'buts'. She's not the queen of the world that everybody's so worried about her. Its her personal life. And we're not involved into their love triangle. - she rolled her eyes as Randy moved away and stood up.

- There is no love triangle. - Randy said harshly and stood up. - Chris is just a dreamer whos' chasing after something long gone, and Jeff. . . Well Jeff's so much better than Jericho. At least Hardy has his own opinion and self respect. But Jeff's a past. And he should deal with it. - with these words he was gone. Stacy rolled her eyes.

- Why everything always has to be about that bitch? - Stacy whispered to herself. - Chris' in love with her. Jeff's in love with her. . . Who's next? Randy?. . .

* * *

- Oh, hey Jeff! - Matt said to his younger brother when they bumped into each other in a doorway.

- Hi, Matt. - Jeff responded a bit annoyed.

- Is everything alright?

- Yeah. - he lied. - Just great. - Jeff understood, that his words sounded ironical. - Have you seen Trish anywhere?

- No, but even if I would, believe me I wouldn't tell you. - Matt looked into is younger brothers eyes seriously. He saw how Jeff's eyes became wider after his response, anger filling his usually calm and relaxed facial features. Jeff didn't asked 'why?', but in the end of the day, Matt didn't expect him to. Jeff knew Matt's strong position in this story. And it doesn't matter that Matt couldn't have imagined better or more perfect girl to his brother, because in this case he was thinking not as Jeff's sibling, now he was thinking as a partial person. Trish just couldn't be strong enough to forgive betrayal, even if Jeff wasn't the one to blame. - You know what you have to do Jeff. And I have no idea why you're not doing it.

- I can make it work. - Jeff took a deep breath. His words sounded very confident. - I have nothing to loose.

- But she does. - Matt's response was just as confident as Jeff's. - She has a perfect opportunity to build herself an amazing life now when Chris took her under his wing. She can start a family or something. . . she can be happy, man. - Even a simple thought of Trish living happily ever after not with him, but with Chris, made Jeff sick in stomach. And Matt hated seeing him this way. - I know most of people would advise me to imagine myself in your situation. They would ask me: 'And would you let Amy go like that?', the response is 'Yes', Jeff. I would let her go if that would make her happy.

- Trish wouldn't be happy with that idiot, Matt. She just couldn't. . .

- Because he's totally different than you are? Maybe that's exactly what she's looking for Jeff. - now Matt took a deep breath. Of course he felt terribly bad for stopping his own brother for fulfilling his dreams. And of course he hated to break all Jeff's reasons why he still have a chance. But everybody knows, that the biggest happiness comes after huge suffering. So maybe it's better ro refuse that happiness also avoiding the pain, which comes along with it? All Matt wanted its to safe his brother from the madness, which he was living in the past 2 years. - I know that right now I'm acting more like her brother and not yours, but Jeff. . . entire heaven with it's all angels are screaming down to you, that it's not meant to be. And I honestly don't know how you could ignore it for so much time. - he finished with a small smile. - Love is blind, but not deaf.

- If I would let her go right now, I would blame myself for the rest of my life. I haven't done everything yet, Matt. And as far as my respect to you as my brother and person goes, why don't you mind your own business?

* * *

So, after a pretty long break, here's the new chapter =) I know it's not the longest or most exciting, but I'm just starting to hit it on. Also I already have an idea what's gonna be the finish of this story. So thank you for your time,

Love,

Andrea


	7. Moving on

**_Heavy clouds, no rain  
And every move causes pain  
Ready kiss, but no love  
I feel I'm torn in half  
Ardent look, but no heat  
It's not you really need  
Baby, now it has happened with us  
We are dancing on broken glass  
Can't stand no more_**

_

* * *

_

_~"Then the man with a mask overturned the young girl, who was watching at him with panic eyes, but he payed no attention to it. It was dark, they were in a middle of the wood, the moon was neighing of something horrible, probably at her, she knew exactly that nobody would hear her. Even if they would, it would be too late to save her. . . She was smart, she understood that, so she didn't bother herself to scream.  
- Please. . . don't. . . - she whispered as tears were running from her eyes along with black mascara. Unfortunately he didn't listen to her. The girl started to cry more as she saw how the man took out a little penknife and bend down to her. . . He slowly touched her face with the penknife. . .  
- AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"~_

Trish turned away from the screen. She buried her face to Chris' neck, on which he smiled. She tried to ignore the horrible screams from the film. Horror moves were not her thing. . .

All the thoughts about the horror move were taken off, when she felt Chris' arm on her own. She felt a cold shiver running through her body. The shiver was not the pleasant one, more like the terrifying one. No, she wasn't afraid of Chris, she knew that she could trust him, but could she trust herself? Weren't they acting like this when they were a couple? Now they're friends. _Just_ friends. And she wanted to keep their relationship on that line.

Trish carefully pulled out her hand off Chris', but he was too taken off by the film to notice that - she thought so. Actually he did notice that, but he was too smart to make her fell uncomfortable. He was her friend, even if he wanted to be more than that. He had to make her trust him. . .

- Don't be scared. - he whispered to her ear. - It's just a film. Imagine how much fun they had while filming it. - he finished as she gave him a small smile.

- In each film there's some reality. - she whispered back to him after few minutes.

- Not in this one. - he smiled widely. He loved to have these little discussions with her. It was the first thing besides her look and amazing smile, which attracted him to her that much. She was smart and she knew how to defend her opinion.

- And what kind of a sick freak would create a movie like this? - she asked silently. - It's like he enjoys seeing people suffering and killing each other.

- I think he just enjoys scaring other people. - Chris responded. - People who watch his films.

- Then I should be his favorite customer. - she responded as he giggled.

- Ok, if you're so not pleased that I brought you here, then tell me how could I make it up to you? - he whispered to her with a smile

- Next week. Chick flick. - she whispered back

- No! - Chris responded a bit louder than he intended to. - You can't do this to me!

- Watch me. - Trish smiled as she took out two tickets to "Bride Wars" off her handbag. Chris took a deep breath as she giggled.

- You're cruel. - he whispered to her

- You started first. - she said as they both giggled. Then their laugh ended staring in each other eyes. Chris slowly moved closer to her, their foreheads were now pressed, the tip of his nose softly touching hers. Chris tried to resist, God knows he did, but that warmth inside of him, the feeling he was now having, was stronger than him. He softly kissed Trish.

* * *

- Jeff. - Amy said as he walked into Jeffs locker room. Jeff was just sitting there, staring at the wall with empty eyes. Since it was evening, it was dark outside, but Jeff didn't bother himself to turn on the light. All of the superstars were now home with their families, only workers were cleaning corridors, locker rooms, arena. She knew what he was thinking about. _Who _he was thinking about. And it hurt her, Jeff was her friend, the one she trusted the most, and he deserved to be happy. Right now, Jeff could be any way you want, but not happy.

- Jeff, lets go. Matt's waiting for us in the car. - she sat besides him. - Please. . .

- You go. I want to be alone. - he answered quietly. Amy tried to hold her tears.

- Much time passed. It's time to move on, time to forget her. . .

- Do you have any idea how many people told me this? - he asked smiling sadly. - You all think it's so easy, don't you? Just forget about her, move on, build yourself a new life, get yourself another girl. That's it, that plain simple. You all tell me _what _to do, so why don't you tell me _how _to do it?

- Because we're not in your position and we probably don't get the damn thing what's going on. - she admitted. - That's true. I wish to tell you that I know how you feel and other bullshit, but I don't. I won't lie to you Jeff, I don't imagine what's it like being in this situation. But I know what's best for you. - Amy said looking at him seriously. - And that's to move on. Quit standing in one place, Jeff. The story of a punk boy and the princess is over. - Jeff sat quiet, looking at the floor. - I didn't want to tell you this, but do you know where Trish is right now?

- Where? - Jeff lifted his eyes, not sure if he wants o hear the answer.

- With Chris. - she responded as he turned his eyes at the floor once again and clenched his teeth. - They might call it a 'hang out', but that's a hundred per cent date. The oldest theory in the world, the guy, who likes the girl, first pretends to be her friend. You know it.

- Do you think he's worth her?

- He's a good guy, seriously. - Amy responded

- But is he good enough? - Jeff asked once again looking in her eyes.

- She's my best friend, you can't imagine how hard it is to break your castles in the air, but I have to do it. I'm sorry. - Amy confessed. - I may now seem like a life-ruiner, but there's no ther way, Jeff. She's with another.

- Do I have to let her go? - he asked desperatly, praying with his eyes for negative answer.

- Yes. - she responded after a couple of minutes, before hugging him.

* * *

- Trish, I'm sorry. - Chris said later on, when the movie ended and now they with Trish were making their way to their hotel. It felt very akward.

- No, it's ok. I guess it just meant to happen. - she smiled sadly.

- I have to be honest with you, cause I fell like garbage right now for not being completely sincere. The truth is that I like you. A lot. - he confessed when they stopped going. - I know the story between you and Jeff and believe me I tried to fight this feeling, but. . .

- You don't have to. - she placed her finger on his lips, not letting him to finish his sentence. - If sincere, then sincere. - Trish took a deep breath. - I still love him. Very much. But it's clear, that we can't be together and I'm sick of waiting for any miracles. I can't promise you that I can fall in love with you after a while, I can't promise you that we would be happy together. But I'm willing to try. Help me get over him. - tears were running from her eyes. - Cause it's killing me. . .

- I'm always here baby. - Chris wiped her tears away. - You don't need to promise me nothing, I just want to be together. I know, I just know that we will be happy.

- How?

- I feel like this. - he smiled. - I trust my instincts. Trish, do you want to be my girlfriend?

- Yes. - she responded smiling sadly as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

* * *

- Baby. - Stacy smiled as she sneaked into Randys hotel room. - How do I look? - she turned around showing her little sexy PJ.

- Great. - Randy responed showing no interest.

- Hey, what's wrong with you? Do you know how many men would die to see me like this???!!! - Stacy asked angrly

- Stacy, not now. I don't want to get in another fight with you! - he stood up

- Did you notice that you don't want to do nothing with me?! You don't want talk, go out, kiss, make love and now argue with me?! I'm sick of you ignoring me!

- Then why don't you just dump me? - he asked coolly

- Funny, I've been asking the same question to myself again and again. - she responded angrily. - Now I've got the answer, we're over Randall! If you can't appreciate what you've got, than you're doomed to lose it!

- Am I supposed to be sorry for this? - Randy asked sarcastically

- You jackass! - she cried out completely angry. - You're not worth it. You know what? I need a real man, not a boy playing family like you!

- Like who? - Randy smiled

- Thinking about this. . . Now since John Cena dumped that idiot Maria, I'm sure as hell he'd be interested! - Stacy slammed the door of his room.

- Too bad, so sad! - Randy smiled widely. - One problem less.


	8. Engagement

**_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._**

_**

* * *

**_

**5 MONTHS PAST BY:**

- Trish you still know our opinion about all of it. - Torrie started as she, Trish, Melina, Amy & Ashley were having a little girl night over at Ashley's house. - I mean don't get me wrong, Chris is a really nice and cool and handsome guy and so on and so on, but he's not for ya.

- Jeff is. - Melina added as she was staring at the screen, watching "Bride Wars" and eating ice cream.

- Would you just stop it? - Trish rolled her eyes. - Me and Chris are dating for over 5 months now and it's awesome. True, I don't love him, but he's a nice guy and I believe that someday I might fall in love with him. He has all it takes to be a prefect guy, you know what? He is a perfect guy. And as for Jeff. . . he screwed up. End of the story.

- Don't blame him. After all what happened, happened because of Beth Bitch Britt, or as we call her Triple B. - Amy raised his eyebrow.

- Hey don't make fun of my brother! - Trish giggled.

- She was a total selfish whore. - Ash shacked her head. - If I'd see her, I swear I would kill her.

- That's one of the millions reasons why it's awesome to be a diva. You can beat the holly shit out of your enemy. - Amy giggled.

- She isn't an enemy anymore. - Trish answered. - She's just a poor woman who has a serious problem.

- Speak English Trish. She's a psycho. - Mel rolled her eyes.

- Your Animal is a psycho for taking so much steroids. - Torrie giggled.

- One more word about my Batista and I kill you. - Melina pointed at Torrie trying to hold her laugh as Tor never stopped laughing.

* * *

- Are you sure on that one Chris? - Jack Swagger, one of Chris' close friends, asked as they were sitting at the bar drinking bear. Chris was holding a little black box in his hands.

- No, but I'm willing to try. I love her, understand me? - Chris smiled sadly. - I hope it will work out.

- I'm sure it will. - Jack smiled trying to comfort his friends. - Cheers?

- Cheers. - Chris smiled as they clinked their bear bottles.

* * *

- Five months. Five fuckin' months. - Jeff said as he was hanging out with his friends at Shannon's place. - I swear I missed my life.

- It's not late to bring it back. Or bring her back. - Shane raised his eyebrow. - At least you should try.

- No you shouldn't. - Matt interrupted. - Let her move on Jeff. C'mon! She's dating Chris for awhile and. . .

- And you always have to remind me that, huh? - Jeff asked

- . . . and as far as I know she's happy. Love is sacrifices. Deal with it. - Matt finished.

- Get yourself some other girl. You know Angelina Love likes you and she's pretty hot. - Shannon tried to help.

- I heard she's now dating some rocker guy or whatever. - Phil responded.

- That doesn't mean she quit liking you. - Shannon smiled.

- God you're sick sick sick. - Matt gave Shannon as weird look smiling.

- What?! Just sayin'! - Shannon laughed raising his hands in offence.

- Maybe she likes me, maybe she doesn't, so what? The fact is _I _don't like her. - Jeff raised his eyebrow. - I want my Blondie back. - he whispered as Matt just took a deep breath.

* * *

- So, how was it going? - Trish smiled as Randy entered her and Chris' hotel room. The girls were already gone to their rooms.

- Good, Stacy forgave me. I mean, the way I acted with her when we broke up wasn't good and I'm happy we're friends now. - Randy responded sitting besides her on the floor, their backs resting against bed. The movie was going on, Trish had the pack of Estrella chips in her hands. - You're gonna get fat if you eat that. - Randy warned while taking some chips from the pack and putting them into his mouth.

- Shut up. - she giggled. - Ya know Orton, you surprise me. Doesn't it bother you that Stacy's dating John now? I thought you loved her.

- That's true I _loved _her, but not anymore. Unlike _somebody _I know, I managed to move on. - Randy responded.

- I'm dating Chris now for God sakes, doesn't it prove that I did move on? - Trish rolled her eyes smiling. She was used of her friends teasing her about Jeff-her-Chris situation.

- So we're two hopeless WWE's top heels, who everyone hates and who's personal lives suck, huh? - Randy smiled.

- My personal live, unlike yours, is amazing. - the blonde girl lied.

- Liar liar pants on fire. - Randy laughed. - But it's ok, you're improving in the whole lying thing. - he said as Trish just rolled her eyes smiling. . . as long as Chris entered the room.

- What are you two too doing here all alone? In a dark? - he asked turning on the light trying to act as natural as it was possible. Chris kind of failed of hiding his jealousy.

- We're best friends since we were kids you sick freak. - Randy wrinkled up. - She's like a sister to me so you can get over your little stupid theories of what exactly were we doing here. - he stood up. Trish after him.

- Don't start it again boys, at least for tonight don't start arguing. I'm tired of always having to break up your fights. Randy, Chris, please. - Trish said

- Don't worry sweetie. - Chris said while hugging Trish's waist, staring at Randy. - Only for you, I promise I won't start it all over again.

- Yeah, Trish. As I can see Chris just healed those bruises after last fight against me. I'm a kind person, I'll let him enjoy having a normal colored face at least for a week. - he smiled, Chris stepped one step near Randy, but Trish stopped him.

- You promised. - she whispered to Chris whole giving a warning glare to Randy.

- See ya later Trishy. - Randy smiled while kissing Trish's cheek.

- Bye Randy. - Trish smiled uncomfortably.

- Trish I asked you to at least stay him away from our room. And then you blame me for fighting against him, but you're bringing him to our room? What do you expect from me?- Chris asked angrily as Randy closed the door.

- I expect you to realise that Randy's my childhood friend I can't terminate my relationship with one of you only because you're acing like two little boys who can't share a sandbox. - Trish answered. - Can you name me at least one reason why you hate each other?

- You. You are the reason why we hate each other. - Chris said. - Have you seen the way he kissed you tonight? In front of me? He shows no respect to me as your boyfriend, as a person or as a wrestler whatsoever, and all I do is treating him the same way he treats me. Disrespectful. I'm a human Trish and I feel the same way as any other guy would feel if he seen his girlfriend sitting in a dark, giggling with another guy.

- So that's what you think of me, huh? Who do you think I am Chris? A cheap little slut, who's cheating on her boyfriend in their own hotel room?

- I did not say that. . . I'm just saying. . .

- You're just saying that you don't trust me. - Trish cut him off.

- I do trust you. I just don't trust him. - Chris responded

- Then what's this all about? That I'm hanging with my friends? Tell me Chris, how do I prove you that I'm serious about you? About this whole relationship?. .

- Marry me! - he split out.

- You're joking? - she asked after staring him in shock for a couple of seconds.

- I'm not. - Chris responded while taking out a small little black box from his pocket and opening it, exploring a beautiful diamond engagement ring in it. - I was planing to do it for a couple of weeks. Of course I didn't imagine that it will happen like this, in the middle of the argument, but. . .

- Chris I'm. . . I. . I'm not ready. . . I don't think I'm ready. - Tris said still shocked.

- The only two things which would change in our relationship and in our lives is that your surname would be Irvine and that we'd have to wear golden rings on our fingers. That's it. People are overeating the wedding, they talk about commitments and stuff but commitments are always here. You're just as responsible for your actions to your girlfriend as you're responsible for your actions to your wife, there's no difference at all. Marriage would just make our relationship official. Trish this can be the start of our new life. Please don't refuse.

- I need to think about this. . .

- To think about what? You already know the answer, so you either need time to think how to push me away not hurting me that bad or you're running away. If you love me, if you want this relationship, if you want to build yourself a new, happy life with no such thing as Jeff Hardy, than I'm standing in front of you right now, waiting your acceptation to took my heart and give me yours. I rather die than hurt you Trish. I rather kill myself that see you unhappy. And I rather have my heart broken now than later. Marry me or end this relationship, no other way. I want it all, I want you. - Chris bend down on one knee. - Trish, will you marry me?

- Of course, Chris. Of course I'll marry you. - Trish put on a fake smile, pretending to be happy as he placed a ring on her arm and then they kissed.

So that was it, she - Trish Stratus and he - Chris Jericho, were engaged.

Goodbye, Jeff. . . Goodbye forever.


	9. Happily Ever After

**_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark_**

* * *

Jeff sat down on his hotel room's bed completely shocked. He gulped as his heart was beating faster and faster while he was repeating to himself what he just heard from Amy, who was now standing in front of him, saying something, but he just couldn't hear her. Was it really happening or was it just a terrible dream? Was Trish really marrying Chris after a couple of months?

He looked at the floor trying to keep his right mind. Only now he understood that all this time he was living in a soap bubble, ignoring all these people telling him to move on. They were right. And he was stupid. That's why now has his heart breaking in half.

- You sure? - he asked wringing his hands.

- Yes, she just told me. I felt that I have to inform you about it, so you wouldn't have to hear it from somebody else.

- But she's making a mistake! Can't she see that he's not the right one for her, that's the reason why they broke up back then in the first place!

- Jeff, he's a good guy and he loves her. - Amy took a deep breath. - She gave him another chance and he didn't fail.

- But marriage. . .

- Start of the new life. - Amy cut him off. - I think that she made a right decision to be honest. She moved on, so should you.

* * *

- Oh. . . my God. - Melina said as she, Torrie & Ash were all staring at Trish who was biting her lips not knowing what to say. - You're joking, right? . . Right?

- No. - Trish responded. - And you're the weirdest friends ever. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm getting married?

- Yeah, but. . . You're marrying _Chris_. - Torrie raised her eyebrow.

- And what's wrong with _Chris_? - Trish asked.

- Uhm. . . If we're talking what's wrong with Chris as your boyfriend than everything's completely wrong with him! - Ash responded.

- Oh, common! Everything's gonna be ok. - Trish wrinkled up.

- Have you told Jeff yet? - Melina asked.

- Yeah how does he feel? - Torrie added.

- Why should I care how Jeff feels about me getting married? - Trish asked annoyed.

- Oh, no reason at all. You just love him. - Ash giggled as Trish threw a pillow at her and the girls started a pillow fight.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER ( THE WEDDING DAY ):**

Trish was standing in a room in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection. The white wedding dress without sleeves looked completely fantastic on her. Bride's updo was simply gorgeous as well. The long veil, which was fastened in her hair made her look even more like a princess. The truth is, everything in Trish looked perfect. . . except for her eyes. Anyone who would have seen her eyes, would tell that shes the most unhappy woman in the universe at the time. Then why was she marrying Chris? Why couldn't she just break up with him and go back with Jeff?

It was too late to change her mind.

Trish remembered the time when she was a little girl - she always dreamed of her wedding day. She always imagined how she will look at that special date, how happy she will be. She never thought that her wedding day would be the saddest day of her life.

And then once again the memories of Jeff. . . She was thinking about him all the time, especially now. How happy would she be, if instead of Chris there would be Jeff.

Chris. . . dear, old, good Chris. The perfect man - caring, handsome, romantic. He had everything she ever wanted, yet she couldn't love him. . . and she hated herself for that. She understood that she could never give him what he really deserved. That was one of the reasons why Trish now was crying.

The blonde Diva understood that none of them will be happy after their wedding, but how to explain that to Chris? He was almost jumping up and down from joy all these months before their wedding. She couldn't just go out there and tell 'Chris, it's over, I don't love you. I want Jeff with me.' Or could she?

Of course no. She has to accept the idea that Chris will be her husband, the father of her children. The man, who will be with her for the rest of their lives.

Trish brushed the tears from her cheeks and put on a wide fake smile as her friends entered the room and all hugged her. She wanted to fool them that she's fine that she's happy and extremely excited, but they weren't idiots and unfortunately. . . they knew her.

* * *

- I'm the happiest man in the universe! - Chris said to a couple of his friends while preparing for the wedding. - Can you believe it guys? I'm getting married!

- Shouldn't you be upset about it? - Jack ( Swagger ) smiled. - I mean it's marriage, every man's biggest nightmare.

- Not when you're marrying someone like Trish Stratus. - Chris answered. - I love that woman!

- Only because she's hot?

- No, because who she is. - Chris responded. - I love every single thing about my girl and I can't wait to start a new life together!

* * *

- I hate the world today. - Jeff said while sipping his bear. He wanted to keep his mind away from Trish & Chris, but he couldn't. Today was their wedding day. Today it all ends between him and Trish if they at least had something going on. Football replay was going on in is screen as himself was lying on his king sized hotel room's bed. - I fuckin' hate my life.

* * *

**ABOUT AN HOUR AND HALF LATER**

So there they were standing in front of the priest, holding hands. Chris had a huge sincere smile on is face, people in the church also looked very happy. . . except for Ashley, Melina & Torrie, who had "What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna screw your life!" face expressions. Trish tired to look happy herself and she prayed God that everyone believed her "happiness".

Flashbacks about her and Jeff were running through her head as priest was talking how important is marriage and sacrifices made for love. There were seconds when she just wanted to run away from the church and never comeback, but then she saw Chris, who was just as happy as a person can get. And that stopped her. He didn't deserve it. But did she and Jeff deserved to live like this for the rest of their lives?

Jeff will probably find himself another girl, forget about her and be happy. He's an amazing person with awesome personality and he's the good looking WWE superstar, what else girls need?

But what about her?

Did she want another life?

Did she really want to forget all about Jeff?

- Patricia Anne Stratigias, do you take Christopher Keith Irvine as your lawful wedded husband? - the priest asked bringing Trish back to reality. Chris looked at her with the wildest smile on his face as Trish took a deep breath. She looked at her fiance then back at the priest, her eyes watering. Chris smile was gone as he looked at the floor. Then the blonde diva gulped.

- I do. - she said with the shaking voice, but smile didn't comeback on Chris' face as he was still deeply in his thoughts. Trish put on a fake smile on her face.

- Christopher Keith Irvine, do you take Patricia Anne Stratigias as your lawful wife? - the priest asked looking at Chris, who was staring at his hands like it's the most interesting thing in the world, breathing deeply. He looked at Trish then, trying to find his voice, but he failed. He just couldn't say anything. Trish pressed his hand a little as priest repeated the question. - Christopher Keith Irvine, do you take Patricia Anne Stratigias as your lawful. . . - Chris gulped.

- No. - he said before priest could finish. Trish let go of his hand, tears running from her face. A little noise and whispers came from the side of the people in the church.

- Chris what are you doing? - Trish whispered as Chris brushed her tears from her face, even though he was crying as well.

- I'm sorry. - he whispered back. - But I love you, can't you understand that? I love you more than life itself, Trish and that's why I can't marry you. Because you don't want that. I already said that I rather die than see you unhappy and exactly this way you are right now. Marriage would make you upset.

- Let me decide that. - she responded.

- I tried so hard to get you in love with me and I could never understand why you just couldn't respond to my love. Now I know. You're heart is already taken. . . by Jeff Hardy. - he said as Matt, who was sitting in the church closed his eyes. - And that's why don't you dare to stay at this church anymore. Go to him. And be happy. - he smiled.

- What about you?

- I'll be alright. I always am. - he responded. - And I'm not thinking of staying single for long. - he smiled widely as she giggled. - Come here. - he said as they hugged and he placed one last kiss on her lips. After that, she ran away from the church. Priest clapped Chris' shoulder as people stood up and started applauding.

- What a man. - Tiffany, the WWE Diva, whispered to Brie Bella, who was standing besides her. - What a golden heart. - she said as she winked at Chris who just smiled a her.

- Don't tell me that you like him! - Brie giggled.

- No. - Tiffany lied giggling. - Oh, common, of course I don't, it was supposed to be his marriage! - she said as Brie raised her eyebrow. - Fine I do like him!

- The wedding party is still going to take place! - Chris giggled.

- I'll try to make that party good for him. - Tiffany giggled as Brie just playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jeff was still watching football as he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the TV, knowing that it's probably Matt or Amy, who wanted to comfort him. He didn't rush to open the door since he didn't really want to see his brother or his girlfriend. Try to imagine his face expression when he opened the door and saw none other than Trish in her white wedding dress. She smiled widely as he stared at her shocked but also smiling. Jeff couldn't move. He was just too surprised.

- I love you. - she said. - I always have it's just. . . it all was so messed up and. . . - he put a finger on her lips.

- Don't say anything, baby. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just happy you're here. And I love you too. - he smiled widely as she threw herself to his arms. They just held each other for a while before starting to kiss. He picked her up in his arms still kissing her and using his leg, he shut the door.

I cannot recount you what exactly happened in that room a bit later, because if I did, I had to change the the rating of this story ;)

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
